Many people consume media content and use touchscreen devices while also performing other activities, for example watching television or browsing the internet for a recipe while cooking in the kitchen. In particular, use of a touchscreen device in the kitchen includes several considerations, such as size of the display, angle of the display for ease of viewing while standing, and ease of cleaning the device.
In some configurations, the size of a display in the kitchen environment should be large enough for a user to see at a distance but small enough to fit within the space limitations of a kitchen. Some displays are therefore between the size of a tablet computer and the size of a television screen. Further, in order for a user to be able to read a recipe off the display, for example, the display is normally used fairly proximate to the user who may be cooking or performing other tasks which may cause their hands to be dirty or soiled. A display device located in this environment may easily become dirty through cooking splatters or by being touched by a user with food residue on his fingers.
Additionally, conventional touchscreen devices incorporate capacitive touchscreen displays. When a user touches the display of a capacitive touchscreen, distortion of the screen's electrostatic field results, which is measurable as a change in capacitance. The display of a capacitive touchscreen device typically is not removable. Such touchscreens typically have a bezel that surrounds the front panel to attach the panel to the device. Debris may become trapped behind the bezel of the display. Such touchscreens therefore are more difficult to keep clean in messy environments, such as a kitchen.